


A Certain Kind of Trust

by Starofwinter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Trans Male Character, Trans!Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Din trusts Cara enough to let her see him vulnerable.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	A Certain Kind of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I galaxy-brained this at 1am and I've been working on it since.
> 
> And yes, the armor does stay on during sex. Who says you need someone completely naked to have fun?

The ship is quiet for once. IG-11 and Kuiil are watching the kid, and the last they’d seen of them, Kuiil was explaining the finer points of moisture farming equipment repair to a rapt audience. Cara isn’t sure if she trusts either of them still, but Din does, so they’ll probably be fine.

She unbuckles Din's codpiece and rucks his flight suit down around his thighs, keeping him trapped as she takes him in. There's a constellation of freckles on the inside of his hip, and she can't resist kissing the center before she goes to work leaving a mark, a reddening indent of teeth he'll feel every time his armor bumps it. 

She leaves kisses over his thighs, and ignores his breathy demands for her to touch him, until she can’t resist the urge herself. By the time she finally does, he’s  _ dripping _ wet, his hips twitching, his dick pulsing. He looks too good to deny him any longer, and she leans in to lick along his slit, smirking as he mewls. Din is so  _ quiet _ , but it makes every little sound she can drag out of him even sweeter.

He wraps his calves around her, pulling her closer, and she grins playfully up at him. “Needy, aren’t you?”

“Cara-” His head falls back as she leans down to suck his cock, flicking her tongue over the tip just to hear him moan.

He’s already shaking, and  _ damn _ it’s a good look on him, even if she can’t see his face. So she might be a little smug; he needs to relax more often, and if it takes her eating him out, it’s not exactly a hardship. She could spend hours like this if Din would let her, learning exactly what takes him apart. 

He takes two fingers easily when she presses them inside, and  _ stars _ , she’s going to hear the sound he makes in her dreams. His hand finds the back of her neck, but instead of pushing her down, he just rests it there, the leatheris of his gloves soft as he strokes the back of her neck and through her hair. It’s sweet, and she squeezes his hip with her free hand; she’s well aware that no one else gets to know this side of the fearsome bounty hunter, and she’ll keep his secret to the day she dies.

“Cara,” he breathes again, “Don’t stop…”

She doesn’t plan to. He’s getting close, she knows it, from the way his thighs are clenching around her shoulders, the plates of his armor pressing against her through her shirt. Like all his tells, it’s subtle and so very  _ Din _ . 

He still isn’t loud when he falls over the edge, pulsing around her fingers, his cock twitching against her tongue as she sucks him through it, only stopping when he whimpers, oversensitive and completely wrecked.

He collapses back on the bunk, panting and shivering, and Cara pulls away, ready to leave if he asks, or stay if he wants that instead. It always depends on things she doesn’t quite get yet, but she doesn’t question it either way. This time, he reaches out, lacing his gloved fingers with hers, and she smiles back at him.

“You want me to take care of you?” he asks, his voice rough, even through the vocoder. He always asks. Sometimes she says yes, but this time she shakes her head.

“I’m fine. You want me to stay?” When he nods, she climbs back into the bunk while he pulls up his flight suit and snaps his codpiece back into place. It was weird at first, sleeping with a fully armored body in bed next to her, but now, the blood-warm metal is comforting, and she wraps her arm around his chest, her head resting on his backplate. 

It isn’t long before they’re both sound asleep.


End file.
